


Brothers

by iwannalovebucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Loki is Soft, M/M, Minor Injuries, POV Loki (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Soft Loki, Thor - Freeform, Thor and Loki are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannalovebucky/pseuds/iwannalovebucky
Summary: Thor and Loki always wanted to be better than the other one. Especially when trying to win someone over.





	Brothers

“You have to turn it on first.”

“I _know_ that I have to turn it on, brother.”

“Then why aren’t y-“

“I _am_ turning it on!”

If looks could kill, Thor would have been dead. But then again, Loki knew other ways to achieve that. But as for right now he was too busy with way more important things. Turning the TV on.

He had mentioned that he wanted to watch a DVD and of course you had offered to explain to him how to do that. Now he just had to remember all of the things you said which he didn’t hear because pf how focused he was on trying not to completely freak out and make you think he was a weirdo (even more than you probably already did). But of course Thor had to know better and of course he would tell you later on. It seemed that he would jump on every opportunity to tell you about what he did better than his brother. Both of them knew why that was, neither of them had to say it out loud, both knew what the other wanted from you. It wasn’t hard to see your own want mirrored in another person’s eyes. Especially when it was for the same person your want was meant for. Loki hated him – more than usual, which was very hard.

Not that he did anything else but that was normal. It would be weird would he not try and make his brother appear like an idiot. Which was hard since he himself felt (and acted) like one around you. It is hard to multitask when you are in love. His brother didn’t seem to have that issue. Why would he? He was nice, strong, handsome, funny, charming.. everything Loki wasn’t. Everyone always fell for Thor and Loki was okay with that. Or at least it was bearable.

Until now. Now there were you and your smile and your kindness that made Loki’s heart jump a little in his cold chest. But, well. Thor was there too.

-

“I can do that.”

“You have no idea how to do that.”

“I have seen humans do it.”

“I have read about it.”

“In what way is reading about it better than –“

“You guys do know that you’re not really whispering.”

They stopped fighting over the frying pan that was in both Thor’s and Loki’s hands, both of their shoulders still pressed together from where they were trying to push the other away.

“And you’re both shit at making grilled cheese.”

They looked over their (stilled pressed together) shoulders at your grinning face. “But I think Loki might know more about it than you do.”

And with that, Loki pushed against Thor once more and shot him a triumphal grin.   

-

The brothers had always been competitive. But within the last few weeks it had gotten extreme. They fought over anything and everything, always trying to be better. Understanding of technology, knowledge of ancient stories, fighting – especially fighting. They wouldn’t stop arguing, even if their lives were in danger. No fight was as important as the one they were having with each other.

And that’s how Loki ended up in the healing room of Asgard, with unnecessary injuries that everybody knew where not usual for him to have.

“How did this happen?” you asked softly as the healers finished their job.

Loki wasn’t meeting your eyes, neither had Thor as you walked past him on your way to injured man.

“I got distracted.”

“So bad that you weren’t able to fight back two guys with no guns?” Both of you gave the healers a thanking look as they left before he answered in the same soft tone you had spoken in, a tone he seemed to only get out around you.  

“It just happened. It won’t happen again.”

You finally took a seat beside him. “I asked Thor too, you know.” Loki looked like a deer caught in headlights now. “He said you guys were arguing. During the fight.”

Looking away again Loki mumbled “We always argue.”

“About who is better at _riding a horse_? During a _fight_?”

Shame washed over Loki as he heard your words, his eyes fixing themselves on his fumbling hands until your laughter filled the room. Your shoulder bumped into his, making him look up and smile softly at your laugh. He had always loved seeing and hearing you be happy.

“You are an idiot.” You voice was barely a whisper now even though there was no one around anymore you had to pretend and have secrets from (both of you were aware that they had heard everything you guys had said).

“Well, you know me.” The smile was evident in his voice, relived you weren’t mad at him.

“Thor told me why you were always arguing.” All relief left his body. His soul probably did too. Or so he wished. Dead he wouldn’t be able to hear you tell him you chose Thor.

“You could have just told me, you know.” Right, so you could humiliate him right away. “But, well.” Yeah, well. He would just have to live with that pain. “Here we are.” Yeah, Loki thought. Here we are now. You are with Thor, I’m in love with you, you just want to be friends, and I’m totally fine living with that constant pain. “In the end, I didn’t tell you either.” Of course, why would – wait, what? “So I guess I can’t really blame you for anything here.”

Alright, that was it. His soul did leave his body. He was dead. Died in the fight. In the next moment Odin was going to burst through the doors and tell him to stop hallucinating so he could meet his mother again.

“Loki?”

Any second now.

“Loki.”

Surely he would show up soon.

“Loki, are going to say anything?” A finger poked his cheek.

His transfixed eyes finally shifted their gaze, looking at you again. You were still there. No Odin. No Frigga. No Valhalla. No Hell. Only you. You and you love. For him. For him. Him, him, him. It repeated itself in his head, over and over again. Him, him, him. He couldn’t understand it, no matter how many times it replayed in his head.

“You love me?”

He was met with a soft chuckle and a hand on his. “Of course. You never had to fight for me. I have always been yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
